Les raisons de Collé or not collé
by Spelllly
Summary: Récit des actes d’un vieux directeur qui veut diminuer sa consommation de bonbon au citron.


Auteur : Spelllly

Titre : Les raisons de Collé or not collé

Base : Harry Potter

Rated : R (Pour une fois!!!)

Statu : 1 chapitre, fini

Couple : Drarry (Enfin si on veut)

Disclaimer : Propriété de JKR

Résumé : Les raisons qui ont fait que notre couple préféré se soit encore retrouvé dans une chambre. Récit des actes d'un vieux directeur qui veut diminuer sa consommation de bonbon au citron.

Remerciement : Je tiens à remercier tout particulièrement Hanadiki, qui m'a bien conseillé. Et je remercie, encore une fois, Quebecoise, qui ne manque jamais de me mettre un petit commentaire, tout comme Fleure de Lisse. MERCI!!!

Alors, cette fic a été un peu faite à la rache mais bon, j'avais envie alors… Bonne lecture.

_**Les raisons de Collé or not collé**_

Albus Dumbeldor, célèbre et respecté directeur de Poudlard, se tenait debout devant sa fenêtre. Il regardait attentivement, deux de ses élèves, se roulant par terre tout en essayant de se donner des coups. Non ! Il n'allait pas intervenir sur cette dispute. La dernière fois, ça lui avait valut un bel œil au beurre noir. Et oui, les maltraitances sur professeur, et surtout sur directeur, se faisaient de plus en plus communes depuis que ces deux là n'avaient plus que ça à faire. Le pauvre professeur Rogue était encore en soin intensif après une bagarre, toujours avec les deux mêmes élèves, qui avait dégénéré. Ils avaient poussé un chaudron remplie d'eau bouillante. Heureusement, ce n'était que de l'eau.

Dumbeldor vint se rassoir à son bureau, puis il prit un bonbon au citron et le mangea. Il en était à son deuxième paquet. Il s'avait que c'était dangereux, c'était écrit sur le paquet. « Grignoter peut diminuer l'afflux sanguin et provoquer l'impuissance » Il ne savait pas bien comment cela pouvait être possible, mais si c'était écrit sur le paquet, c'est que c'était vrai. Ils allaient lui détruire sa libido ! Et foie d'Albus Dumbeldor, le plus grand queutard de tous les temps, il n'en était pas question ! (Pour votre santé mentale, il est conseillé de ne pas imaginer les scènes de sexe torride entre le directeur de Poudlard et ses diverses conquêtes. Merci.)

Afin de régler son problème, le directeur fit donc appel aux plus dangereux, aux plus instables, aux plus malades des élèves de cette école, les jumeaux Weasley. Aux grands mots les grands remèdes. Tout un plan avait été établi, pour que les deux insupportables ennemis de toujours tombent enfin dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy allaient bientôt arrêter de massacrer le corps enseignant.

Tout d'abord, convoquer, le Survivant. Un corps de rêve, une intelligence exacerbé, un courage étonnant, mais avec une frustration sexuelle surprenante. Bien, appâter le poisson. Albus avait choisi une salle déserte, pleine de poussière, et l'avait désigné comme « Salle Interdite ». Là, au moins, il était sûr que le Gryffondor n'y résisterait pas. En réalité, le seul danger dans cette pièce était, le tétanos. Il est vrai que beaucoup de rat mourrait dans des circonstances étranges. Albus se doutait bien que les moisissures géantes y étaient pour quelque chose. C'est sale bêtes avaient la vitesse d'une gazelle, et elles étaient aussi sournoises que les Serpentards, en guerre contre les Gryffondor, un jour de pluie, un vendredi 13, un soir de pleine lune. C'est pour dire ! Mais il avait déjà fait comparaître les moisissures géantes devant un tribunal, et cela n'avait rien donné. Leurs silences étaient angoissants. A ce souvenir, Albus frissonna d'horreur.

Dumbeldor se racla la gorge, craignant qu'Harry n'ai remarqué son temps de pause. Apparemment le petit Gryffondor avait décroché totalement. Il était perdu dans ses pensés. Alors le directeur en profita, parlant de ses exploits sexuels, bien méconnu de tous. (Merci Seigneur !) Harry ne réagissait vraiment pas. Alors, Albus se mit à danser le tango en slip de guerre devant l'élève, définitivement perdu dans son monde. Le directeur était entrain de nager le dos crollé sur son bureau, lorsque le survivant sembla revenir à lui. Reprenant, rapidement, une pose décente, et ses habits par la même occasion, il sourit amicalement au jeune homme.

« Merci, Monsieur, j'ai bien écouté. Je suivrais vos conseilles.

- C'est bien. »

_« C'est ça. Bien écouté… Et moi je vais épouser Miss teigne pour devenir princesse de Russie, logique. »_ Se moqua intérieurement le directeur. Bon, la première phase était en place, il suffirait aux Weasley de se débrouiller avec leur invention étrange. Ah ! Le blond ! Il fallait le convier lui aussi.

« Monsieur Malfoy. En tant que préfet, j'ose espérer que vous faites vos rondes.

- Je les fais tous les mardis et vendredis. _Répondit sagement le Serpentard, qui se demandait bien ce que le vieux fou avait à lui dire._

- Bien, très bien. Donc vous ferez votre ronde ce soir.

- Euh… Non. Aujourd'hui nous sommes Mercredi. Ce n'est pas à mon…

- Magnifique ! Je préfère vous avoir dans les couloirs. C'est tellement plus sûr.

- Mais ce n'est pas… _Essaya Draco en se levant_.

- Je suis heureux que tout ce passe bien. Au faite, si j'étais vous, je ferais un tour vers la salle des rats… interdite !

- Des rats interdite ? Je ne crois pas avoir tout compris.

- Mais non ! La salle interdite. Allez savoir comment, monsieur Potter a appris son existence. Je préférerais qu'il n'y rentre pas.

- Pourquoi pas ? Il pourrait mourir cette fois ! _Se réjouit Draco en se faisant reconduire à la porte._

- Il est préférable que non. Si Harry venait à mourir je vous en tiendrais pour unique responsable. Bonne journée. »

Et il claqua la porte au joli nez retroussé du beau Draco Malfoy. Voilà ! Tout était en place. Aux jumeaux de continuer. Ah ! Oui ! Penser à faire deux passeports pour les jumeaux, afin qu'ils fuient le pays le plus vite possible. Ah ! Que c'était bon d'être le directeur de Poudlard !

_**Fin**_

_Alors, comment vous le trouvez mon délire ? Je sais, peut être un peu bizarre et sans intérêt. Mais, bon, c'était juste pour clarifier les choses. ^O^_


End file.
